<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You, I'm Home by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466456">With You, I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn'>Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anakin's oral fixation, Anal Fingering, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Top Padmé Amidala, gentle dom Padmé :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anakin, tell me," Padmé instructs, turning his head back to face her, and she's using her <i>Senator Amidala</i> voice, which never fails to make Anakin <i>weak</i>, and he suddenly very much knows what he wants. </p><p>"Could you fuck me?" He finally asks, not able to look away from her eyes, which are even darker than usual. "With the strap?" She smiles again, but this one makes Anakin shiver with the promise he sees in it. </p><p>(In which Padmé and Anakin enjoy a rare evening alone together.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You, I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this on and off for a few months, but I finally finished it because we desperately need more top Padmé and Anakin getting pegged 🙏</p><p>I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin smiles contentedly as he looks at Padmé from where he lounges back on the soft bed, watching her brush her hair out of the day's elaborate hairstyle. When they have the rare chance to spend the night together, Padmé always has her handmaidens leave them alone, having them instead stay down the hall just in case anything happens. For the first time in weeks, Padmé and Anakin are entirely alone for the evening.</p><p>Padmé's wearing her white nightgown, the one that reminds him of those lovely days on Naboo and also of their wedding night. Her gaze catches his own, her brushing pace halting when she realizes Anakin is staring at her. </p><p>"What?" She asks, setting the brush down and walking over to the bed, her smile <em> blinding</em>. </p><p>"Just admiring my beautiful wife," Anakin replies, matching her smile and tugging her hand to encourage her onto the bed. She climbs up and lies down beside him, and Anakin turns onto his side to face her. Padmé's hand immediately comes up to caress his hair, eyes looking at him like she wants to commit this moment to memory. Anakin's own eyes close for a second at the feeling, at the rush of emotion he gets from just Padmé's presence. "And I missed you," he says, barely a whisper, but she understands anyway. </p><p>"I missed you too, Ani," she says earnestly, "<em>always</em>." She cups his cheek and leans in to kiss him slowly, tenderly, chasing his lingering melancholy away. </p><p>They have been apart for a long while, only seeing each other in brief Holos while among other people. But as soon as they are together in Padmé's Coruscant apartment, it's as if they've never left, even if more people have been lost since the last time and Anakin has more scars, both mentally and physically. They try to push that aside though, to only focus on each other for the precious amount of time they have. </p><p>"Well, now that we're here . . ." Padmé says against his lips once they part, trailing light fingers down Anakin's bicep. "What do you want to do?"</p><p>Anakin swallows, looking at Padmé's mischievous gaze, feeling her fingers start to dance across his bare chest and coming temptingly close to his nipples. She probably knows what Anakin wants, because she usually does. With all the pressure on him, sometimes he needs to let go and just <em> feel</em>, to be at someone else's mercy, to be taken care of, to <em> submit</em>. And Padmé loves giving that to him, being in charge yet giving him what he wants.  </p><p>But what <em>exactly</em> he wishes to do tonight—that's what he isn't so sure about. His eyes dart beyond Padmé's shoulder and over to the box next to the bed which he knows houses all of their toys. "Anakin, tell me," Padmé instructs, turning his head back to face her, and she's using her <em>Senator</em> <em>Amidala</em> voice, which never fails to make Anakin <em>weak</em>, and he suddenly very much knows what he wants. </p><p>"Could you fuck me?" He finally asks, not able to look away from her eyes, which are even darker than usual. "With the strap?" She smiles again, but this one makes Anakin shiver with the promise he sees in it. </p><p>"Good boy," she says, sounding pleased, tugging her hand lightly through his hair and kissing the scar over his eye, and then down to his cheek, his jaw. And just when he's gone completely lax in her hands, she turns them over so she's suddenly on top of him, her dress rucking up as she pins his hands to the bed. "Color, darling?"</p><p>"Green," he says immediately, and she smiles in response. Her loose hair tickles his chest as she kisses him deep, insistently, tasting of five-blossom bread and deychin tea. Then she kisses down his neck, Anakin arching his head back against the pillows to give her access as she sucks light marks into his skin, an outward claim on him even if only for a little while. </p><p>She kisses her way down his chest, and Anakin only briefly mourns the loss of the lipstick marks he usually gets on his skin when Padmé still has her makeup on, but Padmé's teasing scrape of teeth makes him quickly forget about that. Padmé finally gets to one of his nipples and sucks the pebbled flesh into her mouth, closing her plush lips around the bud and making him cry out. She leaves that one peaked and cold from spit as she moves on to his other nipple, this time swirling her tongue around it.</p><p>Anakin is left heaving by the time Padmé continues kissing down his body, over his sternum and trembling stomach. Her hands leave their place of pinning Anakin's wrists to the bed, but Anakin knows not to move them if she doesn't say he can. She smiles at him for his obedience, looking up his body at him as she lowers her mouth to suck bruises on his exposed hipbones, making his hips squirm up. She's so close to his aching cock, and he can almost feel her warm breath through the fabric of his sleep pants. </p><p>"Padmé," he begs already, not even going to pretend that he doesn't want it so badly. "<em>Please</em>." He feels her playful indecision in the Force as she smiles at him, drumming her fingers lightly against his hips. </p><p>"Hm . . . I think I've waited long enough to see your pretty cock," she says finally, and Anakin groans, still not used to the way filthy words fall from Padmé's beautiful mouth so easily. Padmé's smile only grows, and she pulls down Anakin's pants, Anakin helping by lifting up his hips. Anakin gasps as his hard cock is revealed to the cool air, and it's already leaking against his stomach. "Gorgeous, Ani," Padmé murmurs as she drops his pants off the side of the bed and stares at his cock, before she trails one elegant finger down the underside of his length. </p><p>He grits his teeth, his hips struggling not to buck up into her touch. Padmé keeps one hand on his hip to keep him still as she wraps her other hand around his cock, pulling him off gently with a soft slick sound. Anakin is always enraptured by the sight of his cock encased by Padmé's fist, it seems somehow filthier knowing it's Padmé's delicate hand around his aching flesh. She's always able to drive him wild by her touch, sometimes fisting his cock slowly and gently for ages until she finally allows him to come. </p><p>But that's not what they're going to be doing tonight, so Padmé soon moves her hand down to stroke his balls and dance over his taint before circling around his rim. Anakin whimpers at the light touch, biting his lip to try and stop from begging for more and just taking what Padmé gives him. But he wants to give more to Padmé, too. </p><p>He brings his flesh hand down from above him to caress Padmé's hip and down her thigh, before slipping it under her nightgown before she can notice. He's drawn towards the heat between her thighs, trailing his fingers along where her underwear is already damp from arousal. Her hips buck into his touch with a gasp of surprise at the feeling. </p><p>"Ani, you naughty boy," she admonishes, though she doesn't sound displeased at all. Anakin gives her a grin, but then he's pouting as she takes her hand away from his body to gently pry Anakin's wrist away from her own body and back above his head. </p><p>"C'mon, I want to see you," he says petulantly. "Please?" He adds a moment later, pouting even more. Padmé pretends to consider for a moment, but Anakin can tell she wants to get undressed too because her own need is growing. She finally tugs her nightgown over her head and pulls her underwear down and off the bed, Anakin holding his breath as he takes in the sight of smooth, flushed skin, the light dotting of freckles scattering her body. He greedily soaks up the soft swell of Padmé's perfect breasts, her toned stomach, the delicate curve of her hips, and just the slightest glimpse of her wet cunt between her thighs. </p><p>Anakin practically trembles with the need to touch her, and thankfully she takes pity on him and smiles gently, beckoning him towards her. He sits up a little to run his hands reverently down her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing softly, circling her peaked nipples with his thumbs. Padmé sighs in pleasure, a hand coming up to run through Anakin's hair. </p><p>"You can put your mouth on me, sweetheart," she murmurs, tugging his head forwards lightly, and Anakin moans. Anakin immediately latches his mouth onto one of her nipples and sucks hard, his hand playing with her other tit. "Good boy," Padmé says breathily, and Anakin moans again, the sound muffled by Padmé's skin. He moves to her other nipple, tugging at it lightly between his teeth to make her pull harder at his hair. At the same time, his flesh hand drifts down her body and dips between her legs, caressing along her folds just long enough to get two of his fingers wet. </p><p>She lets out a surprised moan, and yanks on his hair properly to pull him off of her. Scalp tingling with pleasure-pain, Anakin smiles playfully and keeps eye contact with Padmé as he brings his slick-covered fingers up to his mouth and sucks them clean. Her eyes glint, shaking her head even as a smile crosses her own face, and Anakin admires her flushed cheeks and the way her mouth parts as she watches Anakin taste her cunt on his fingers. </p><p>Anakin can feel her want and desire through the Force, can feel her pleasure like molten heat going straight to his core, curling thick and deep within him and stealing his breath away. Once his hand falls from his mouth, Padmé grips his shoulders and carefully pushes him back flat on the bed, and Anakin goes easily. She keeps him pinned to the mattress with her intense gaze as she reaches over to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand without looking. Anakin's hips press up at the sight of Padmé slicking her fingers up, and his legs fall open. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>, I'm green," he gasps without being asked, as Padmé kneels between his legs and rubs lube against his clenching hole. She keeps his hips still with her free hand as she sinks one finger into him, Anakin's head arching back with a moan at the feeling. His own fingers just aren't the same as her elegant, deft ones that always seem to know how to render him pliant and begging for more. Padmé quickly adds a second finger inside of him, slowly fucking them in and out of him and pressing them apart, and Anakin lets out an embarrassing mewl at the feeling of the stretch that he craves. </p><p>He knows Padmé doesn't mean to project her emotions so loudly, but Anakin can sense them through the Force anyway, almost too intense for him to bear. It's like he can feel exactly how much Padmé is throbbing with pleasure at watching him take her fingers in his ass, at feeling the hot, tight clutch of his body around them. She finally curls her fingers up just right, hitting his prostate and making tears spring to Anakin's eyes, and every time the pads of her fingers rub against that spot, sparks fly behind his eyelids and his orgasm crawls ever closer. </p><p>"Oh, you always take me in so well, my darling, letting yourself be so soft and good so I can open you up for me, so I can get you ready to fuck you with your toy." Words fall from Padmé's mouth as smooth as honey, and Anakin greedily eats them up, even as he gasps harshly at hearing them. Padmé's dirty talk mixed with praise always surprises him just as much as it did the first time he heard it, when he came in an embarrassingly short amount of time because of it. "I love you like this, spread out beneath me," she remarks, though she's starting to sound a bit out of breath herself. </p><p>"I love it too," Anakin pants, fingers twisting in the sheets in desperation. "Love <em> you</em>." Padmé gives him a sweet smile and kisses him gently in reply, even as she adds a third finger inside of him. He cries out against her lips at the feeling, finally feeling that proper stretch and completeness that he's missed. She diligently fingers him open, until he's slick and sensitive and beyond aching to take the toy. </p><p>"I think you're ready, Ani," Padmé murmurs as she kisses across his jaw and over a mark she left earlier. Anakin exhales shakily in relief, his body trembling with pure need, whimpering a little as Padmé pulls back and then carefully takes her fingers out of him. She shushes him gently with a caress down his chest, before she gets out of bed to get ready. </p><p>She quickly gets the toy out and wipes it and her fingers clean with a bacta wipe, before she gets the harness out too. And Anakin has to shut his eyes tight because he knows he will barely be able to stand seeing Padmé with the harness on for long, that it will be too much of a gorgeous sight for him to bear. He feels the bed dip as she gets back up between his legs, and he finally opens his eyes to look at her. </p><p>Anakin feels himself whining as he soaks up the image of his beautiful wife, the way she looks with the toy strapped to her hips as she slicks it up with more lube until it's practically dripping, the way her always-perfect hair is becoming messier and falling in her face as a testament to her own desperation. The toy is one Anakin picked out, a plasma blue that he chose because he joked at the time that now Padmé could have her own saber. It's just the right size, enough to feel full and stretched to his limit, but still easy enough to take and be fucked hard. </p><p>Padmé finally shifts closer, one hand holding the base of the toy steady. "How do you want it, Anakin?" She asks, sounding commanding but also loving, and Anakin knows she will have him any way he wants. </p><p>"Just like this," he says without a second thought, "I want to see you, Padmé." She smiles at him again and leans down to kiss him. The slicked toy rubs slightly against his own cock and he whines quietly into the kiss.</p><p>"Good, I want to see you too," she says softly when they part, and then she's sitting back just enough to hold Anakin's thighs apart and guide him to wrap his legs around her waist. "Breathe, Ani," she instructs in warning, and then Anakin finally feels the tip of the toy press against his waiting hole. He takes big, desperate gulps of air as Padmé starts to sink it in, the pressure intense and rendering him speechless. </p><p>Padmé goes slowly, working the cock inside until Anakin feels pried apart, filled up, nerves set ablaze with so much sensation. He doesn't even know what sounds he's making as Padmé finally presses all the way inside him, and Padmé pants above him, cheeks bloomed in a pretty pink as she stares down at him enraptured, like <em> he's </em> the angel. </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, good boy, you're taking it so well, being so sweet for me," she says breathlessly, hands holding tight to his hips as her gaze travels over his trembling, sweat-glistening body. Her hips move in little pulses, pushing the toy impossibly deeper into him, the stretch addicting, devastating. His hands practically shake to be able to touch her, and she notices. "You can touch me, darling," she says, and Anakin moans in relief. </p><p>"<em>Thank you, thank you</em>," he gasps, immediately moving his hands off the bed to wrap around her waist, feeling soft skin beneath his palms. His grip gets tighter once Padmé pulls out a little and then rolls her hips slowly back down, and Anakin's head falls back with a whimper. She keeps up a steady, languid pace that drives him crazy, already pleading and arching up for more. He tugs at her hips, wanting her to go faster, to make him utterly fall apart, but instead she just stops completely, buried all the way in him. </p><p>He whines in frustration, fresh tears pooling in his eyes as he clenches around the unmoving cock within him, but Padmé just shakes her head. "You won't get to touch me anymore if you don't take only what I give you, Ani." </p><p>He bites his lip to stop from whining again, but nods his head in acquiescence and murmurs, "'m green." </p><p>"Good boy." She starts up her slow pace again and Anakin lets her, allowing himself to just sink into the mattress and be fucked how Padmé wants. He runs light, worshiping fingertips along her body as she moves, feeling the soft flesh of her breasts and caressing down to her flexing thighs. His mouth is parted in a continuous stream of little moans, but he doesn't beg for more. Whenever Padmé brushes against his prostate, he moans louder, his cock so, <em> so </em> hard against his belly. </p><p>Anakin feels fucked out of his mind now, everything quiet but for his intense need, the pleasure and fullness he feels, and the way Padmé looks above him with such love and adoration in her eyes. His own eyes grow hazy, struggling to keep them open as this slow pace drives him steadily towards a long-built-up orgasm. </p><p>"Ani . . . my sweet boy, you're doing so well, so good for me." Her voice comes to him as if in a dream, and his eyelashes flutter, a warm feeling seeping into him at the knowledge that he's being <em> good </em> for Padmé. "I think you deserve to be fucked how you want now." Then she finally snaps her hips in, <em> hard</em>, and Anakin cries out in surprise. She thrusts in faster, and Anakin is <em> gone</em>, totally reduced to a moaning mess as hot tears fall down his cheeks and his whole body tightens up. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>," he practically sobs, finally begging again, but now it only spurs Padmé on more. She's trembling now as she fucks him with filthy-slick thrusts, moving one of her hands up Anakin's body, skimming over his chest and then resting lightly at the base of his neck. She doesn't apply pressure, just gently holds him there, and it makes Anakin shiver. He wraps his legs around her tighter, hands gripping onto her shoulders to hold on against the onslaught of pleasure he's experiencing, the slide of the toy along his prostate almost hurting with how good it feels. </p><p>"When we're apart," Padmé gasps, rubbing soft circles onto his throat with her thumb, "I get myself off by remembering how pretty you look under me, how you're always so <em> good </em> and so brave for letting me see you like this. How you flush so gorgeously when I praise you, how your cock weeps with arousal when I fuck you just right, how you can barely keep your glazed-over eyes open because you're feeling <em> so </em> much." Her words make Anakin's eyes roll back with a shaky moan. Of <em> course </em> Padmé has always been incredible with words, and now it's gotten to a point where just watching her speak in the Senate chamber gets him hard because of the similar tone of voice she uses when she controls him in bed like this. </p><p>Yet she breaks him down so sweetly though too, doing this for <em> him </em> as much as for her own pleasure and satisfaction, every action filled with complete and utter love. Little sparks are constantly shooting up his veins, a pool of heat like melted durasteel building in his belly. He bites his sore bottom lip hard, pleading with his eyes up at Padmé, his cock throbbing intensely with need. </p><p>"Please—<em>please</em>, Padmé, I need to <em> come</em>." He says, voice fluttery and weak, his fingers scrabbling to hold onto Padmé's arms but feeling so shaky. </p><p>"Do you, now?" Padmé's head tilts as she considers him, and an elegant hand comes up to cradle his cheek, her thumb straying to his lips. He sucks the tip of her thumb into his mouth and he hears the hitch in Padmé's breath before she takes her hand away. "I suppose you do, sweetheart," she murmurs, and Anakin gasps out his gratitude and tilts his head back against the bed. Padmé changes her pace so that she grinds in deep and stays there, pressing up against his prostate and making him moan out brokenly. </p><p>And then she finally wraps a hand around his cock, and Anakin feels like this is his apotheosis. Padmé keeps one hand wrapped around his hip as she fucks him so intently, so perfectly, twisting her other hand around his cock and trying to get him there. "<em>Ahhh</em>—!" He cries out, barely able to see through his tears, his entire body tensed and pulled taut, waiting to unravel at the seams. </p><p>He's nearly there, and he finally catches her gaze, her deep eyes gazing down at him with such a depth of love for Anakin, and he feels her overwhelming emotions of pleasure and adoration seep into him. And then she says something again, in a soft yet commanding voice. </p><p>"Come for me, Ani." </p><p>Time seems suspended for a moment, as his back arches harshly against the bed, as his mouth parts in trembling breaths and his face draws up at the intense feeling of teetering on the edge. And like suddenly plunging over a steep, roaring waterfall, he falls, coming hard. </p><p>His whole body quakes against the force of his orgasm, and he doesn't even know what broken, desperate sounds are coming out of his mouth uninhibited. His come pulses hot across his trembling chest as Padmé milks him through it with her hand and continues to slowly fuck him, drawing out his pleasure. Padmé murmurs gentle praise the entire time as well, a steady stream of <em> my gorgeous Ani, doing so well for me, that's it, what a good boy.  </em></p><p>Anakin finally gains more awareness as Padmé slows her hips until he's settled down, with small shivers still racing through his body. She caresses over his body to help bring him back to her, smiling sweetly down at him. It helps distract him when Padmé finally pulls out of him and he grimaces slightly. She quickly takes the harness off and sets the strap-on aside, and Anakin watches her as he catches his breath, looking at how flushed she is and how her limbs tremble slightly with need. </p><p>She drags two fingers through the mess of come on his chest and lets him take them into his mouth, sucking them clean. Padmé watches intently, and she finally reaches down with her free hand to rub at her clit, a soft moan escaping her. The sight makes Anakin whimper around her fingers, wanting so desperately to bring pleasure to Padmé himself. Once she takes her fingers out of his mouth, he immediately starts begging. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>—Padmé please sit on my face, <em> please</em>, I need it, use me to get off," he says in a rush, and she moans again at his words, eyes glinting with fresh lust. </p><p>"Alright, Ani, good boy for asking," she says, sounding almost out of breath, and she runs her thumb over Anakin's bottom lip. Then she finally shifts up towards the top of the bed and straddles his head, and it's only her firm grip in his hair that keeps him from arching his head up and licking at her cunt. But it's <em> right there</em>, and he feels even more needy to eat Padmé out when he feels drowsy and pliant after an orgasm. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>," he begs once more, and then she's finally lowering herself down until she sits her cunt carefully on Anakin's mouth while letting herself gently put some of her weight on him, knowing he can take it. Anakin immediately moans brokenly against her, tongue flicking out to lick up her slick, dipping into her entrance where she's practically dripping with wetness. He whines at the familiar taste of her, the one he craves on lonely nights in his bunk, that saturates his taste buds until all he knows is <em> Padmé</em>. </p><p>She tastes like the Force itself in some inexplicable way, heady with life and with a tinge of melted durasteel; she tastes like warm Mon Cala seas, and savory Tatooine spices, and the air scented with sweet flowers after a rainfall on Naboo. Padmé rocks her hips down, cunt pressing against Anakin's mouth as he wriggles his tongue almost frantically, trying to taste as much of her as possible. Anakin gives a pleased hum against her at the sweet sounds she makes, gasps and little moans escaping her as she rocks wet and slick against his face with increasing pace, the sound filthy as Anakin feels utterly drenched with her. </p><p>Padmé's thighs tighten more around his head, hips jerking forward as she rubs her clit against Anakin just right. And Anakin feels that this must be what worshiping a true angel is like, and he almost doesn't feel worthy. She falls apart so gorgeously, and yet she's still so real and raw and encompassed by devastating pleasure. Pleasure that <em> Anakin </em> is giving to her.</p><p>He loves when he feels as if he's nearly drowning in Padmé's heat and wetness, almost suffocating him with how vigorously he buries his face between her folds as if determined to taste every part of her that he can. She lifts off of him a bit so he can take a break and properly breathe, but Anakin immediately grasps at her thighs and pulls weakly at them to try and drag her back down. In response, Padmé grabs his hands and pins them tightly down against the bed beside Anakin's head. </p><p>"No, take only what I give you, Anakin. That's all you have to do for me," she murmurs. Then after a moment where she flips her disheveled hair out of her face, she's rocking her hips down again while keeping his hands pinned with her own. Anakin can absolutely break free of her hold, but they both know he won't want to. "Good boy." She smiles down at him, though it ends with her tilting her head back with a hitched gasp. She circles her hips against him, body moving so beautifully and sensually against him, a thin sheen of sweat glistening along her soft curves and flushed breasts. </p><p>Anakin can only keep his mouth open and his tongue writhing against Padmé's cunt as she increases her pace, getting shaky and breathy on top of him. His own hips squirm against the bed because he's already hard again just from tasting Padmé's pleasure, from feeling Padmé clench around him when he presses his tongue inside her to taste even more of her wetness, like she's made of pure ambrosia. He insistently sucks her clit between his lips and she cries out desperately, hands squeezing his where she still keeps them pinned. </p><p>She grinds down hard against him, and Anakin can tell she's almost there, and he whines continuously as he pants and lets her use him to get off. "My pretty boy," she gasps, hips stuttering against his lips, thighs trembling next to his head. "You're going to make me come, <em> oh</em>—" Then her cunt is pulsing hard, feeling scorching hot and soaking wet as she rolls her hips desperately down against his mouth and comes on his tongue. </p><p>Anakin moans along with her as he's practically drenched with her slick and come and feeling dazed at seeing how she's become so undone because of him. Padmé shakes through the waves of her orgasm as she rides them out, her frantic, broken pace descending eventually into a more languid one. </p><p>"<em>Mmmh</em>, so good, Ani," she sighs in pleasure as her hips jerk forward once more with the aftershocks. Anakin mourns the loss of her warmth and weight when she carefully gets off of him, but then she's immediately running soothing touches down his body. She props herself up over him and scoops up some of the slick on Anakin's face with her fingers, letting him suck on them when he opens his mouth without prompting, always greedy for more tastes of Padmé. </p><p>But he's also needy and left wanting again, squirming harder against the sheets and whining when Padmé drags her fingers out of his mouth and down his body to tease the skin around his aching cock.</p><p>"Color, sweetheart?"</p><p>"<em>Green</em>, please, Padmé—" he responds immediately, and then he groans as Padmé finally wraps a hand around his cock. She starts pulling him off fast, twisting her hand just how she knows he likes it, evidently set on getting him to come soon, much to Anakin's relief. </p><p>Padmé looks down at him and smiles with delight at the way he arches and writhes at her touch. He must be quite a sight, his face covered in a mess of tears and drool and Padmé's slick, his stomach wet with his drying spend and fresh precome. The sound of Padmé's hand moving fast on his cock is almost unbearably erotic, and Anakin can only grip the sheets and pant and hope to hold on against the brutal onslaught of his orgasm. </p><p>"<em>I love you, I love you, Padmé</em>," Anakin gasps fervently, the only thing he can say as he becomes mindless with pleasure. Anakin feels the warm glow emanating from Padmé's emotions at his words, and she rests her forehead against his for a moment before kissing him gently and pulling back to look at him.</p><p>"I love you too, Ani, so much. And <em> gods</em>, how beautiful you look, darling, you've been such a good boy for me tonight." Padmé murmurs her words almost reverently, and Anakin's hazy, half-lidded eyes catch onto her gaze and he can't look away. She smiles again, a knowing smile that makes him tremor with anticipation. "Come, Anakin." He's teetering on the edge and can barely hear her as she keeps talking, a steady stream as she repeats her command and says, "<em>that's it, that's my good boy</em>." And then it hits him, devastatingly good and never ending. </p><p>His mind blanks, whiting out as he drifts among the stars and intertwines with the living Force, held suspended in this moment of time as he is cut apart and hollowed out and stitched back together again, until he feels like he's been <em> reborn</em>. Anakin doesn't know how long he stays there in that space of ethereal, floaty pleasure, but when he comes back down he's shivering all over even with the hot come trailing down his abdomen and the sweat beading along his hairline, his body shaking with the intense aftershocks. </p><p>He also registers how Padmé starts to gently wipe his body clean with a washcloth dampened with water from the nightstand, how she still whispers lovely endearments and praises. And even if he can't quite latch onto what exactly she's saying yet, the comfort of her tone and love still wraps around him, cradling him in her presence. She smiles down at him so sweetly as she softly washes his face clean as well, and Anakin gives her a sleepy grin in response, feeling strung out and utterly sated. </p><p>"Ani, are you alright?" Padmé asks, cradling his cheek. Anakin nods back at her before she reminds him gently, "words, please, Anakin."</p><p>"Yes, I'm alright, Padmé," he says, his voice still wavering slightly as he trembles. She smiles again.</p><p>"Thank you, my love."</p><p>She pushes Anakin's sweaty curls off of his face and kisses him on the forehead, before bringing a spare throw blanket from the foot of the bed and settling it over both of them. She's probably very warm and still covered with sweat and slick, and yet she does this for Anakin, who's shivering slightly from coming down from the intensity of his orgasm. Padmé wraps herself around him and keeps her hands on him the whole time, giving him time to breathe and just be, while also reminding him of her love and that she is here for him. And she always is. </p><p> </p><p>Later, after they shower together and get a snack and some water, they put their sleep clothes back on and climb into bed. They cuddle up under the covers together as if they do this every night, even though really they are not able to do this nearly enough. They talk a little and catch up some more, but mostly they just enjoy each other's company while they still have it. </p><p>Padmé rests her head on Anakin's shoulder with her arm wrapped around him, as Anakin plays lightly with her hair. "You'll have to leave again soon?" Padmé asks finally, as if she's been waiting to ask it all night. Anakin sighs and makes an affirmative sound, curling closer to Padmé.</p><p>"I'll always come back to you Padmé," he whispers fervently. "I promise." Anakin feels Padmé trace gentle fingers over his heart. </p><p>"I know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My bi ass went 😳👉👈</p><p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>